


The Return

by writingisgiving



Series: Back In Star City [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5 years after the monitor and felicity leave through the portal, F/M, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, olicity - Freeform, post 7x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisgiving/pseuds/writingisgiving
Summary: Five years after Felicity leaves with The Monitor, her and Oliver return. They do whatever Oliver needed to do to restore the balance and they come back to live their lives.





	The Return

The road was dark and empty. Nearby, birds sang their quiet songs and the wind blew dirt around the air. In the middle of the quiet street, a blue light appeared in the middle which became bigger and bigger until it took over the entire street. From the blue light stepped out two individuals, a woman with glowing blonde hair and a large man with shortly cropped hair. They held hands as they stepped out, their postures confident and ready. 

“We made it.” The woman breathed, looking around in wonder. The man followed suit, looking around before recognizing the faint outline of the house far away. 

“We’re at Queen’s manor.” He said, surprise coloring his tone. He looked over at his companion with tears in his eyes. “I can’t believe we’re back.” He whispered. She gazed at him adoringly, bringing their clasped hands to her lips before pressing them against his hand. 

“I told you I would find you.” She whispered back. He quietly sighed, looking at his wife. She had always been able to find his peace but he hadn’t expected her to give his life back too. She truly was remarkable.

She finally tore her gaze away from his eyes to look down the empty road. “Come on,” she said, leading him down the path. “We need to find a place to sleep before we find our kids.”

He nodded, his stomach twisting with nerves at the thought of his kids. The kids he hadn’t seen in 25 years. He had heard about their daughter from Felicity, marveling at her tales of Mia’s heroics and strength. And he was pleased to hear about their son joining the fight and using his intelligence to save the city, just like his mother. But he was nervous. What would they think of him after 25 years? He wanted to believe that things could go back to normal and he could get to know them, get to spend the rest of his years with his children and his wife. But life was never that simple.

“Hey, stop that.” Felicity admonished, squeezing his hand. It took him a second to realize that he had been squeezing her hand a little too tight. He relaxed his hand quickly, trying to pull away, horrified at the thought of causing her discomfort but she held on. She turned her head to him, a beautiful smile gracing her features.

“I know you’re scared about seeing them again.” She said knowingly. He sighed, ducking his head away from her inquisitive stare. She always knew him too well. “But it’ll be fine.” She continued, swinging their hands lightly. He smiled slightly at her antics.

“I’m just worried that they won’t be able to forgive me.” Oliver murmured as they walked down the path, not looking for anything in particular. “We never told them where I was actually going. And they think I’m dead.” He winced, remembering the look on Felicity’s face when she tearfully told him about how she had needed to fake his death. How she couldn’t have invited William to his funeral because it was too dangerous with the Ninth Circle waiting for any hint of her location. “I just don’t know if they’ll want anything to do with me now.” His eyes burned into the ground, heart breaking at the thought of his children. It had been 25 years. He had caused them so much suffering.

He felt Felicity stop in her tracks, his hand pulling slightly from when he had tried to keep walking. He stopped too, confused before seeing the set look in her eyes, lips turned down in a disapproving frown. He knew that look all too well.

“Oliver,” she scolded, and he fought back a smile. He had missed her so much. The past 5 years with her had been wonderful but still not enough to make up for 20 years apart. “They are going to be ecstatic to see you again. Having their father back is going to mean the world.” She placed her other hand on his face and he automatically melted into her touch. “I’m not saying it’s going to be easy or quick.” She said, her voice strong and confident. “But eventually we will have our family back together.”

He nodded, opening his eyes to look into his wife’s. She was so beautiful and strong. The light of his life. How he had survived so long without her he didn’t know.

“Let’s go.” He murmured, leaning down to kiss her softly before turning to start walking again.  
The two walked hand in hand down the road, content smiles on their face. Excitement radiated from their beings, ready to start their next adventure. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. That finale just gutted me and I needed a better ending. I might continue into making this a verse but for now, this is my ending.


End file.
